


Steam on a Winter Night

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A calm scene.





	Steam on a Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine I submitted to a couple omo blogs.

On a cold December night a young woman sat on a porch with a nice view. She watched falling snow and neighborhood lights. She enjoyed the peacefulness of it all. Her bladder filled up but she wasn't ready to go inside. As a Christmas present to herself she indulged in a rare pleasure. She put an old blanket on the porch swing and sat there. She relaxed until she felt her lap getting warm. The warmth spread over her rump and down her thighs. She sipped steamy hot cocoa while sitting in steamy hot piss. Christmas was a wonderful time.


End file.
